Justice League: Trinity
Justice League: Trinity''' '''is a DC movie scheduled for a August 2017 release date. It stars Henry Cavill as Superman, Ben Affleck as Batman, Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman, and Ron Perlman as Darkseid. The supporting cast includes Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, William Fichtner as Desaad, Kathy Bates as Goodness, and Tyler Mane as Kalibak. Plot Kara Zor-El (Melissa Benoist) is walking by herself in the Arctic. A Boom Tube opens up and releases a flash of red energy. Kalibak (Tyler Mane) and Kanto (Ray Park) emerge from the portal. Kanto and Kalibak attack Kara and they fight. In the Fortress of Solitude, Superman (Henry Cavil) hears Kalibak roaring and flies to the battle. Superman stops Kanto from stabbing Kara, only for Kara to kill Kanto with her Heat Vision. Kara then subdues Kalibak, who manages to escape through another Boom Tube. Superman starts to question Kara about her identity, but she flies away. In Gotham City, Batman (Ben Affleck) is out patrolling. He sees a red streak falling out of the sky. It lands in Gotham Harbor, causing a huge wave. Kara walks out of the water, dazed and disorientated. She goes through an alleyway, and is attacked by a mugger. The mugger tells her to give him money, and when she doesn't respond, he pulls out a gun. Kara experiences a brief flashback to Krypton, and she remembers Dev-Em (Revard Dufresne) threatening to shoot her. This causes here to become enraged, and she attacks the mugger. She almost kills him, but Batman intervenes. Kara fights Batman, who uses a Kryptonite Ring to defeat her after he realizes that she is Kryptonian. He knocks her out, and contacts Superman and Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot). He tries to contact the rest of the Justice League, but the Flash (Grant Gustin) is battling fighting the Rogues, Green Lantern (Chris Pine) is in outer space, Aquaman (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) is in Atlantis, and Cyborg (Ray Fisher) is training the Titans. Before Superman and Wonder Woman arrive, Kara breaks out and tries to kill Batman. Before she can, Wonder Woman flies in with her Invisible Jet and shoots Kara. Kara is knocked out again, and Superman also arrives. They bring Kara to the Fortress Of Solitude. They access the Fortress' Data Files on Kara, and discover that she is Superman's cousin who was sent to Earth on a scouting mission, and was in cryostasis in the Fortress, until Superman discovering the Fortress woke her up. Kara gains conscious, and starts to attack the heroes. Superman manages to convince her that he is her cousin, who she knew only as a baby. Kara agrees to ally with the three heroes in order to defeat Darkseid (Ron Perlman), who is trying to capture her. Darkseid sends the Furies to attack the Fortress. The Furies, with a squadron of Parademons working with them, try to kill the heroes. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Kara defeat all the villains except Lashina (Anne Hathaway), who activates a Boom Tube that both teleports the Furies away and also rips apart the Fortress. The heroes escape, and go to the Batcave. Wonder Woman suggests bringing Kara to Themiscyra, where she will be trained by the Amazons. Superman protests, but Kara says that she wants to train. Wonder Woman and Kara head to Themiscyra, leaving Superman and Batman alone in the Batcave. Batman prepares his Battle Armor, knowing that the last time they fought, it took the entire Justice League to defeat Darkseid, and with the rest of the League unavailable, he needs all the weaponry he has to win. On Apokolips, Darkseid tells Desaad (William Fichtner) to release "the clones." Throughout Gotham, clones of Doomsday (Stephen Lang) are teleported in from Apokolips. They begin to rampage. They also appear in Themiscyra, where they attack the Amazons and Kara. Superman and Batman fight the Doomsday clones in Gotham while Wonder Woman and Kara fight them in Themiscyra. Superman and Batman defeat the Doomsday clones in Gotham, and they to Themiscyra. By the time they arrive, the Amazons have already defeated all the Doomsday clones. Another Boom Tube activates, and teleports Kalibak to Themiscyra. He capture Kara, and teleport back to Apokolips. Before they fully disappear, Superman takes a Boom Tube from Kalibak. Batman reverse engineers the Boom Tube, and creates a portal. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman enter the portal, and teleport to Apokolips. Meanwhile, Darkseid, Desaad, and Goodness (Kathy Bates), are torturing Kara and driving her insane. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman explore Apokolips hiding from Parademons. They are attacked by Kalibak and the Furies. The heroes defeat them, and interrogate Kalibak until he tells them where Darkseid's palace is. They go to the palace, and fight an army of Parademons, several Doomsday clones, and Steppenwolf (Ian Anthony Dale). The three heroes win the battle, and advance through the castle. They go into Desaad's laboratory, where they fight both him and Goodness. The heroes then go into Darkseid's throne room, where it is revealed that she is now insane and working with Darkseid. Superman and Kara fight, while Batman and Wonder Woman attack Darkseid. Superman shows Kara a hologram of her happy and peaceful life on Krypton, with her family. This gives her the strength to free herself from the mind control. She and Superman join Batman and Wonder Woman in their fight against Darkseid. Batman reprograms a Boom Tube and uses it to teleport Darkseid into a black hole. The heroes then go back to Themiscyra. Kara takes the name Supergirl, and leaves to join the Titans. In the post-credits scene, Darkseid is unconscious in the black hole. Suddenly, his eyes open, glowing red.